The Little Prime
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: Little Mermaid spoof of the Transformers. The youngest Prime of the great city of Iacon on the planet of Cybertron falls in love with an adventurous human princess and goes to the Dark Wizard to make him human.
1. Chapter 1

"**The Little Prime"**

* * *

**Summary: Little Mermaid spoof of the Transformers. The youngest Prime of the great city of Iacon on the planet of Cybertron falls in love with an adventurous human princess and goes to the Dark Wizard to make him human. Please no flames.  
**

**Lyrics modified by me.**

**Original lyrics belong to Disney.**

**TFP (c) Hasbro**

**Little Mermaid (C) Disney**

**CAST:**

**1\. Ariel—OPTIMUS**

**2\. Flounder—IRONHIDE**

**3\. Sebastian—RATCHET**

**4\. Triton—PRIMUS**

**5\. Eric—PRINCESS ELITA**

**6\. Ursula—UNICRON**

**7\. Grimsby—ULTRA MAGNUS**

**8\. Flotsam and Jetsam—SOUNDWAVE AND SHOCKWAVE**

**9\. Max the Dog—Bumblebee **

**10\. Ariel's sisters—TWELVE PRIMES**

**11\. Chef Louis—Grimlock**

**12\. Carlotta—Arcee **

**13\. Skuttle—Wheeljack**

* * *

**~The Little Prime~**

The universe contained all kinds of life, from microorganisms to sentient beings of all sizes and shapes. The final frontier held many wonders and fascinations, too many to count. Planets, stars, nebulas, galaxies dotted the blackness of space, all of them different but also alike in ways. But none were more alike, or connected, as two different planets.

One was called Earth, home of the human race. It was an organic planet, constructed of land, water and air, and numerous species of all types of creatures roamed the terrain. Its climate and seasons changed annually and there were different kinds of humans. It was both beautiful and mysterious, and very unique.

The other planet, millions upon millions of light-years away from Earth, was named Cybertron, constructed entirely of metal and inhabited by autonomous robotic organisms of all sizes. But the only thing that defined each Cybertronian as an individual was their gender and occupation. Other than that, things were the same. There were two classes: the average class, and the high class. The majority of the Cybertronians are among this rank; the only ones in the high class are the ruler of their world, Primus, and his thirteen students—the Thirteen Primes. The Cybertronians had discovered Earth some time ago and were enraptured by its beauty and technology. Only a selected few were sent to Earth via the space bridge to study the inhabitants, their warfare, and how life goes on among this planet. None of the few were any from the higher class, for the thirteen students were forbidden from going to Earth for their protection, and they were needed to continue their training and own studies.

But that was about to change.

On a lovely day on Cybertron, many Cybertronians were gathering in the great kingdom of Iacon, for there would be a great concert in honor of their beloved Primus, performed by the Primes. Everyone was in a buzz over it as they excitedly entered the gates, taking their seats in the auditorium. It is not often that they see the Primes and their teacher, as they refer to Primus, amongst the common folk. In a way, they are like princes and princesses, their teacher the king, and they are highly honored and respected.

The crowd went into silence as the guards of Iacon marched rhythmically, lined single file, then divided into two lines facing each other. Then a minicon hurried out to the front of the line, stumbling a little and panting, and cleared his throat as he announced, "His graciousness, the Great Primus!"

With a powerful fanfare, the crowd cheered and applauded as the highly praised Primus entered the auditorium riding on a Cyber-stallion through the line of guards, waving and nodding to the audience with a warm smile on his face plate. As leader of Cybertron, Primus maintained order amongst the Cybertronians, keeping things fair yet firm for everyone; as a teacher, he taught his students the ways of a Prime based on each individual student, equally being fair and firm. He took a seat in a throne provided for him in the very front of the auditorium.

"And presenting," added the minicon, "the distinguished court composer! Horatio Tenacious Advantageous Medicatious Ratchet!" The crowd applauded with a smaller fanfare as an orange and white Cybertronian entered the auditorium on a smaller Cyber-stallion, waving with a smile on his face. Ratchet was not only a composer for the people of Cybertron, but he was also a well recognized medic; he tended to the students and to Primus if they were ill or injured, so the others believe he was lucky to serve the great Primus and meet his students. Then suddenly his stallion decided to buck around and he nearly fell off as he clung on for dear life; while he was shaken up a little, the audience sure found it amusing. Grumbling a little, he signaled the stallion to trot to Primus and hopped off, mounting it and then bowing to Primus and giving his respects.

"I am really looking forward to this performance, Ratchet," said Primus.

Ratchet scoffed confidently, a little bashful from Primus's anticipation for the show. "Great Primus," he began with a chuckle, "this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted! Your students, they will be spectacular!"

Primus chuckled with a nod. "Yes—especially my youngest, Optimus."

"Yes, yes," Ratchet said. "He has the finest voice a mech his age could have." He then dismissed himself and made his way to the podium while grumbling, "if only the kid would show up for rehearsals once and a while."

Then the lights dimmed in the auditorium and the crowd went into respectful silence once again. A spotlight shone onto Ratchet as he stood before the orchestra; while they tuned up, he pulled out a data pad and activated it, revealing the music sheet he had worked so hard to create. With a confident smile, he laid it out in front of him, brushed himself off and held a baton firmly in between his fingers. He waved it around and the orchestra began to play.

Rising up from the floors of the stage were twelve illuminating pods, and upon each door was a different symbol, resembling each of the students. Then the doors all swung open with the rhythm of the music, and one by one the young Primes stepped out, standing before the pod. Then a spotlight shone down onto each of them as they began to perform.

_**We are the Thirteen Primes of Primus**_

_**Great Teacher who taught us and raised us well**_

_**Vector Prime, Solus Prime**_

_**Micronus Prime, Alchemist Prime**_

_**Nexus Prime, Onyx Prime**_

_**Megatronus, Alpha Trion**_

_**Amalgamous Prime, Liege Maximo**_

_**Quintus Prime, and Prima**_

With each name that was called, each student stepped forward and did a graceful bow to Primus, then backed up. Once they finished announcing each other's names in unison, they all stepped forward and formed a circle, and a final pod arose from the stage, one with another unique symbol.

_**And now here comes the youngest**_

_**In this musical debut**_

_**The Thirteenth of us all**_

_**And we're presenting him to you**_

_**To sing a hymn that Ratchet wrote**_

_**To honor Great Primus**_

_**The Thirteenth Prime, Opti—**_

The door to the pod opened.

It was empty.

The twelve Primes all gasped and looked at one another apprehensively and the crowd murmured in surprise and shock.

Ratchet gasped in utter horror to see that the pod was empty and turned to see Primus angrily rise from his throne, his hands in tight fists.

"_**OPTIMUS!"**_

* * *

**A/N: soooooo what do you guys think of the first chapter?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"**The Little Prime"**

* * *

**Summary: Little Mermaid spoof of the Transformers. The youngest Prime of the great city of Iacon on the planet of Cybertron falls in love with an adventurous human princess and goes to the Dark Wizard to make him human. **

***Please no flames. If you do not like, then do not waste your time in reading*  
**

**Lyrics modified by me.**

**Original lyrics belong to Disney.**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Little Mermaid © Disney**

* * *

**~The Little Prime~**

~~Chapter 2

Young mech Optimus Prime eagerly poked his head over a rock while managing to keep the rest of his body hidden from sight. There was a fog clouding the area, so he didn't have to worry about any of the humans seeing him. His curious optics searched his surroundings with admiration and awe, fascinated by the structure of these rock formations on planet Earth. He had managed to sneak onto Earth through the space bridge; avoiding the guards was no easy task, but despite being the youngest of the Primes, he had a way of getting around. Excluding this adventure, he had been to Earth four different times. He knew he was forbidden from ever going to Earth because of rumors that Insecticons and ancient Decepticons roamed this world, but he couldn't help it. This planet was just so incredible and majestic, so far different from Cybertron.

"Optimus, wait for me!" echoed a voice from behind.

Optimus rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder. "Ironhide, hurry up," he called out in a whisper, moving his hand in a gesture to signal someone to come closer.

Then a red mech emerged from the fog, making his way down the rocky slope, grunting and groaning, stumbling to his friend's side. "Ya know I can't move as fast," he whined.

Optimus ignored his friend's complaint, too busy gazing at what laid before them through the fog. As it began to dissipate, it revealed a massive, international airplane, crashed into the mountains and was embedded into the rocks since. "Look at that," he said in awe. "Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah, sure. I-I-It's great," Ironhide stammered, getting a little antsy as he looked frantically around him as if they were being watched. "Now can we get out of here?"

Optimus sighed and grabbed Ironhide's hand as he began to walk away. "You're not getting cold feet now, are you?" he asked and made his way towards the plane crash.

Ironhide swallowed hard but scoffed. "Who, me? No way!" he stated as he steadily followed. "It's just, uh...it looks damp in there. Yeah...A-And I ain't used to this Earth air. I-I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough." He started hacking heavily, hoping it would fool Optimus even a little.

But the young Prime rolled his eyes with a smile. "Fine. But I'm going inside. You can stay here and...watch for Insecticons," he declared and entered the plane through a tear in the metal.

"Okay. Yeah, you go, Prime, and I'll stay and"—It was then that Ironhide paid attention to his words—"WHAT? _INSECTICONS?!_ OPTIMUS!" Ironhide then leapt through the tear in the plane, only to get caught in it, unable to move no matter how hard he struggled. "O-Optimus—I can't—I mean—Optimus, _help_!"

Optimus stood in the aisle on the first floor and turned to see his friend stuck. He couldn't help but laugh as he hurried over to him. "Oh, Ironhide," he sighed and took hold of both of Ironhide's arms and began to pull.

"B-But Optimus...do you really think there may be Insecticons around here?" Ironhide whispered.

"Ironhide, don't be such a sparkling."

"I ain't a sparkling."

With one final tug, Optimus managed to pull Ironhide through, widening the gap a little in the plane, and they toppled over each other. Laughing, they helped each other up and Optimus took the lead in exploring the plane's first level. Ironhide stuck close to Optimus as he looked around him, staring into the shadows.

"T-This is great," he said softly. "I mean, I really...love this. Excitement, adventure...danger l-lurking around every corner"—He stopped dead in his tracks when he came across a frail-looking, white structure crumpled on the floor that resembled a human skeleton. Ironhide cried out and jumped back, bumping into the wall and cobwebs fell onto him. He ran blindly, shouting, "Optimus, Optimus!" until he had knocked into the young Prime and they both fell to the ground again with a grunt.

"Oh, Ironhide," Optimus said as he wiped away some of the dust and cobwebs from his trembling friend who clung to his abdomen, "are you okay?"

"Yeah sure no problem I'm okay," Ironhide said shakily and breathlessly.

Optimus shushed him as he noticed an opening above him that led to the next level. Prying Ironhide away and dusting himself off, he firmly gripped the edges of the opening and pulled himself up, then helped Ironhide through the opening. He began wandering around further down the aisle until he stopped as something caught his eye. "By the All-Spark..." he gasped and hurried over. "By the _All-Spark! _Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?!" He diligently picked up a small, plush rectangular object stuck between two seats.

"Wow, cool!" exclaimed Ironhide. "...But, what is it?"

Optimus laughed and shrugged. "I don't know, but I bet Wheeljack will."

As Optimus went off in search of more Earth objects, Ironhide had a sudden chill down his neuro-net as he heard faint, deep clicking. "W-What was that?" he said and raced towards one of the small windows, peering out of it. "Did you hear something?"

Optimus paid no attention however as he noticed a dirty bronze coiled into a shape, and one end was far wider than the other. "Hmm, I wonder what this thing is."

"Optimus...!"

"Ironhide, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen," Optimus assured him.

But Ironhide noticed a shadow creeping over him; swallowing hard, he turned around, peering through the window, and saw something flying towards their way, buzzing madly. Ironhide jumped back as it barged into the side of the plane. "INSECTICON! INSECTICON!" he shouted. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Optimus perked up and turned, gasping to in fact see an Insecticon making its way into the plane. Ironhide once again ran into him and knocked the both of them down, and they frantically got to their feet as the Insecticon started flying towards them, buzzing wildly and spitting acid. They barely made it through the opening they came through and landed on the first level. As they hurried for the exit, the Insecticon rammed through the ceiling and blocked their path. Ironhide wailed and sped off in the other direction, dragging Optimus behind him. But Optimus stumbled and the two items he had found fell out of his hand and landed behind him. He dove for them before the Insecticon got any closer and then followed Ironhide to the front of the plane; since their only way out was blocked, they made a new opening by tearing away at the worn out walls of the plane. However, as Ironhide tried to fit through it, he didn't go all the way through.

"Ah, not again!" he cried and struggled to squeeze through.

Optimus shoved him and he popped out, then he slipped himself through the opening and they landed on the ground, thinking they were safe. Their opinions changed when the Insecticon broke free of the plane, clicking and buzzing angrily, diving towards them. "Come on!" Optimus exclaimed and they took off across the mountain plain through the fog, trying to escape the Insecticon. However, Ironhide never saw the flat rock formation up ahead and collided with it. Dizzily he staggered back and collapsed in front of the mouth of a cave.

"Ironhide!" Optimus cried and went to his friend's aid, looking up when he heard the loud buzz of the Insecticon. Peering into the cave and looking around him, he had an idea. He waited for the right moment, waited for the Insecticon to get just close enough. When it was, he dove out of the way and let the Insecticon crash into the cave. Then Optimus sat Ironhide down and ran over to a large boulder, pushing it towards the mouth of the cave as quick as he could before the Insecticon could escape. Then he suddenly felt the work becoming much easier and looked beside him to see Ironhide assisting him in rolling the boulder. They hurried as the wild buzzing became louder and angrier. With one final push, they sealed off the cave and felt the ground shake as the Insecticon collided with the boulder, and then there was silence.

Both mechs hunched over, trying to get their breaths, and Ironhide rested a hand on Optimus's shoulder. "Fast thinking, Prime," he panted. "How'd you...think of that so quickly?"

"Teacher taught me to use my surroundings to my advantage," Optimus explained with a smile.

Ironhide chuckled and kicked the boulder. "Well he ain't getting out now, the little bugger!" He heard a loud shrill from within the cave and yelped, jumping back.

Optimus laughed as he made his way down the mountainside. "Ironhide, you really are a sparkling."

"I ain't a sparkling!" Ironhide huffed as he raced to catch up. "Where're we going, now?"

"To Wheeljack's lab," Optimus replied, looking at the treasures in his hand. "He must know what these things are. Come on." Then both he and Ironhide transformed into their vehicle modes once they reached the bottom of the mountain and drove off towards scientist Wheeljack's laboratory, which was an old warehouse that used to belong to a fisherman who went bankrupt. After 30 years it still smells like tuna. It settled by the docks only 20 miles from their location.

Inside the warehouse, Wheeljack leaned back in his work chair, feet propped up on his desk and legs crossed, humming nonsense and random tunes he had heard days, weeks, months ago, messing around with a magnifying glass he had made based off of the humans' model he had found. He was one of the selected few scientists of Cybertron to travel to Earth and study it—but rumor is on Cybertron that being around organics and living and breathing organic air made him a little bit odd in the head, which somewhat explained his silly behavior. Enjoying his solitude, he continued humming and tittering with human items he had collected during his time on Earth while lounging in his chair.

"Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack sat up and looked around through his Cybertronian-sized magnifier and blinked when he saw a massive Optimus Prime. "Whoa! Young Prime alert! Optimus! How you doing, kid?! When did you get so gigantic?! Had another growth spurt?!" Optimus chuckled and pushed away the magnifier from Wheeljack's eye. "Oh, much better." Then he sat down the magnifier and stood up with a grin. "Now what can I do for you boys?"

"Wheeljack, look what we found," Optimus said, eagerly showing off his newest discoveries.

"We found them in a plane crash site," Ironhide added, "and then this nasty Insecticon came and—"

"Human stuff, huh?" Wheeljack said, blowing off whatever Ironhide was blabbering about. "Let me see, kid." Optimus held out his hand and Wheeljack lifted up the plush rectangular object. "Look at this! Oh, this is special. It's very, very unusual."

"What? What is it?" Optimus asked.

"It's a doohickey!" Wheeljack stated. "Humans use these beauties to...to polish their fleshy armor. You just rub it really hard on your arm"—Wheeljack demonstrated and began to fiercely rub the object on his arm—"And voila! You've got yourself a new shine that humans go nuts over! And it make you attractive to the femmes."

Optimus chuckled as he took the plush object back. "A doohickey."

"And what about this here thing?" Ironhide asked ash e pointed to the dirty bronze object.

Wheeljack gasped as he admired the item and carefully took it from Optimus's hand. "Oh, by the All-Spark. I have not seen one of these in years! This is wonderful! This, gentlemechs, is a bended brass gobbledygook. Now this little baby goes back to the ancient times when the humans would sit around, and stare at each other all day!" he explained, leaning close to Optimus. "Got very boring. So, they invented this gobbledygook to make fine music. Allow me to demonstrate." He blew into the smaller end of the gobbledygook and a puff of ash and dust clouded in his face and his coughed.

"Music...?!" Optimus gasped as his optics widened and realization dawned on him. "Oh, the concert! Ohhh, scrap, Teacher is going to dismantle me for spare parts!"

"That concert was today?" Ironhide exclaimed.

Optimus quickly took back the objects as he and Ironhide hurried out. "Sorry, but we must go! Many thanks, Wheeljack!" he called as he and his friend transformed and sped off.

"Anytime, kid! Anytime!" Wheeljack replied.

However, Wheeljack's headquarters was not the only one's established on Earth, excluding the other chosen scientists. As the two mechs sped off for the nearest space bridge portal back to Cybertron, they were completely unaware that they were being monitored. Hidden behind the rocks was a single red-eyed dark colored mech, and another with only a visor. They tracked every inch the mechs traveled and transferred that data back to their headquarters, where someone was also watching them on a cracked monitor.

"Yes, hurry home, young Prime," said a deep voice from within a massive deep cave at the bottom of the sea. "We wouldn't want to miss old Teacher's celebration now, would we? Ha. Celebration indeed," the voice scoffed. "Oh, bah! In my day, we had fantastical harvests...when I lived in Iacon."

A charcoal-shaded claw reached for the edge of a holding chamber in the cave wall and slowly emerged a mech with glowing purple optics of the same shade. "And now, look at me. Wasted away to practically nothing. Banished, exiled, and practically starving, while Primus and his pampered subjects celebrate! Well, I will give them something to celebrate soon enough. Soundwave, Shockwave!" he called to the two mechs observing Optimus and Ironhide. "I want you to keep a close watch on that petty little student of his," he ordered them as he approached the monitor and zoomed in on Optimus before he and his friend drove through the space bridge.

"He may be the key to Primus's undoing."

* * *

**A/N: chapter 2 is ready :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"**The Little Prime"**

* * *

**Summary: Optimus is scolded by Primus, Ratchet discovers his hoard of human objects, and Optimus explains his wish of being a human—in song. **

**Lyrics modified by me.**

**Original lyrics belong to Disney.**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Little Mermaid © Disney**

* * *

**~The Little Prime~**

~~Chapter 3

Optimus Prime hung his head shamefully with his hands held behind his back as he teacher scolded him for missing the concert, and Ratchet scowled as he firmly stood right beside him. Ironhide leaned against the entrance to Primus's royal court, listening to the great Primus scold Optimus Prime. He wish he could be there to support his best pal, to explain why they were so late, but...he just couldn't.

"Oh, I just don't know what I am going to do with you, Optimus!" Primus said.

Optimus raised his head to his teacher. "Teacher, I'm very sorry, but I just forgot, I-"

"Because of your careless behavior-" Primus began.

"Careless and _reckless_ behavior!" Ratchet stepped up and added.

"The entire concert was-"

"Well, it was ruined! That's all, completely destroyed!" Ratchet exclaimed, approaching the young Prime, who just smirked at the medic's rants. "This concert was to be the arch of my distinguished career! And now thanks to you, you lousy sparkling, I am the laughing stock of the entire planet!"

Ironhide watched Optimus flinch at Ratchet's scolding and glared. How dare he say such things to his friend. He raced up to Ratchet and got in between him and Optimus. "But it wasn't his fault!" he retaliated as Ratchet stepped back. Then Ironhide's courageous fire started withering as Primus stepped, appearing curious as to what they were doing instead of attending the concert. "Uh...well you see...an Insecticon chased us. Y-Yeah, it—and we tried to—but we could. And it—GRR! A-And we—WHOA! Whew, but then we were safe. Then we went to that old Wheeljack's place, and it was _this is this and that is that and_-"

"Wheeljack?" Primus perked up; Optimus's optics widened and glared at Ironhide as his friend dove right behind him, hiding from Primus's temper. "Oh, _Optimus_! You used the space bridge to go to Earth again, didn't you? _Didn't you_?!"

Optimus shrunk down and nervously grinned. "N-Nothing happened," he said sheepishly.

Primus sighed and ran a hand over his face plate. "Optimus Prime, how many times must we go through this!" he said for what seemed like the millionth time. "You could have been seen by those savages, by those humans!"

"Teacher, they're not savages!" Optimus protested.

"They are dangerous, Optimus! Do you think I want to see my youngest pupil dismantled and dismembered on some lab table?"

Optimus pouted a little and stood his ground. "I'm 18 vorns old! I'm not a sparkling anymore!"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, Optimus! As long as you live on this planet, you will obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen-!"

"NOT another word! And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to Earth again! Is that CLEAR?!" Primus's voice boomed as he stood his own ground and turned away, through arguing with Optimus about it.

Optimus glared and wanted to speak his mind, but felt frustrated tears brim his optics. Ashamed to have his teacher see him upset, he huffed and stormed out, Ironhide following right behind him.

Primus sighed softly and sat in his throne, resting his chin in his palm while Ratchet stood beside him, letting out a humph. "Young mechs," he muttered. "They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they walk all over you."

Primus glanced at the medic. "Do you..." he began, "think I, I was too hard on him?"

"Definitely not, sir!" Ratchet answered confidently. "Why, if Optimus was my pupil, I'd show him who was boss. None of this 'sneaking off to Earth' would be allowed. No, sir. I'd keep him under tight control."

Primus started to grin as an idea occurred to him and he rose from his throne. "You are absolutely right, Ratchet."

"Of course, sir."

"Optimus needs constant supervision.

"Yes, sir."

"Someone to keep him out of trouble."

"All the time!"

Primus then placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "And you are just the mech to do it."

"Yes sir—what?!" Ratchet exclaimed. He was about to protest, but the look on Primus's face indicated his decision was final, and he complied, then dismissed himself. "Why do I get myself into these things?" he muttered to himself as he roamed down the hall. "I should be working in my lab, or writing symphonies! Not looking after some head-strong young Prime!"

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Optimus and Ironhide sneaking through the halls. Ratchet frowned. "What is that boy up to now?" he asked himself and began to follow them. He stayed close behind to keep up and distant enough to not be seen or heard until he saw the two mechs enter the Vault room, where the young Primes store their necessary knowledge and information of ancient Cybertron and how to become a Prime; however, Optimus approached his own vault with care, as if something far more valuable lie on the other side of the door. Glancing over his shoulder briefly, he punched in a code to open the vault door, and he and Ironhide quickly snuck in. Ratchet scurried to the door before it closed and tripped as he slipped in. Rubbing his head as he got to his knees, he saw strange, small objects scattered on the floor around him. He had never seen these things before. What were they doing in Optimus's vault? They must have come from Earth. His jaw dropped when he saw hundreds more of these objects along the shelves with data pads and scrolls, and that Optimus had his own space bridge installed. How he managed to fit it in there unseen is a mystery beyond Ratchet's thinking.

In the center of it, Optimus sat on a crate, sadly admiring the treasures he had found on the plane, heaving a soft sigh. Ironhide stood beside him, leaning down a little to look at his friend's face. "Optimus, are you doing okay?" he asked gently.

Optimus sighed again. "If only could make him understand, Ironhide," he said. "I just don't see things the way he does. I don't understand how a world that creates such wonderful, fascinating things...could be so terrible." He then softly chuckled and glanced around.

"_**Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat?**_

_**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**_

_**Wouldn't you think I'm the bot**_

_**The bot who has...everything?**_

* * *

_**Look at this vault, Treasures untold**_

_**How many wonders can my closet hold?**_

_**Looking around here you think**_

'_**Sure...He's got everything'."**_

Then he got up and traveled around the vault, carefully picking up items he had collected from previous journeys to Earth.

"_**I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty**_

_**I've got whozits and whatzits galore**_

_**You want thingamabobs? I got twenty!**_

_**But who cares? No big deal...I want more..."**_

Optimus stilled and gazed at the space bridge at the end of the vault, sighing softly, still unaware of Ratchet's presence. The medic kept himself hidden and listened to what the young Prime was getting at. What could he want more than a few worthless trinkets?

"_**I wish to be where the humans are**_

_**I want to see, want to see them dancing**_

_**Twirling around on their-"**_

He paused as he stopped spinning on the tips of his feet and thought. "What do they call them?" Then he remembered and laughed. "Oh. Toes," he added, pointing to the tips of his and Ironhide's feet. While they both laughed, Ratchet scoffed silently at the ridiculous thought. Then Optimus continued on explaining his hope and dream.

"_**I could have flesh instead of armor**_

_**See like a human, hear like a human**_

_**Smelling the air with a-"**_

He paused once more and tapped on his face plate below his optics and above his mouth. "What's that word again?" Then he remembered.

"_**Nose!"**_

"_**Up where they laugh, up where they play**_

_**Where they do as they wish through the day**_

_**Wish that was me. Wish I could be**_

_**Part of that world!**_

* * *

_**What would I give**_

_**If I could live on a new planet?**_

_**What would I pay**_

_**To stand all day under a new sun?**_

* * *

_**Betcha someone there understands**_

_**That not all have to be just the same.**_

_**Someone different, independent**_

_**Yes, I'm that one!**_

* * *

_**I'm ready to know what the humans know!**_

_**Ask them my questions and get some answers!**_

_**What's a doorbell, and why does it—**_

_**What's the word? Ring?**_

* * *

_**Oh the one thing I want more**_

_**Than anything I've ever wanted before**_

_**Is to be free...wish I could be...**_

_**Part of that...world..."**_

Optimus sighed as he looked all of his precious collected items and at the space bridge. He didn't care if his teacher forbade him from going to Earth; he didn't understand at all, and nothing would stop him.

Ratchet, however, thought that was the most preposterous idea he had ever heard. Become a human? No Autobot has ever done such a thing. He decided now was the time to come out of hiding and knock some sense into the young mech. But as he got to his feet, he slipped on one of the items and fell, causing a loud ruckus—and earning both young mechs' attention.

Ironhide, frightened by the sudden noise, hid behind a crate. Optimus turned to see what had caused the destruction and was shocked to see the medic there, covered in items, some broken and some intact. "R-Ratchet...!" he gasped and hesitantly went to help him.

Once all of the Earth objects were removed from his armor, Ratchet stood up and brushed himself off. "Optimus...what are you...how could you...what is all this?!"

Optimus rubbed the back of his helm and cleared his throat nervously. "I-It's, uh...it's just my collection," he replied meekly.

Ratchet forced a grin on his face. "Oh...I see," he said, looking closely at some of the items. "Your collection." That smile quickly faded as Ratchet began ranting. "IF PRIMUS EVER KNEW ABOUT THIS HE WOULD-!"

Ironhide rushed up to him. "You ain't gonna tell him, are ya?!"

"Oh, please, Ratchet," Optimus begged, "don't tell him. He would never understand."

Ratchet chuckled and patted Optimus's shoulder. "Optimus, dear boy, you are under a lot of pressure. Now, why don't we just head on back and get you a nice cube of Energon?"

As they were about to leave the vault, an alarm sounded at the controls of the space bridge. Optimus tore away from Ratchet and went to investigate. "There's some activity taking place near one of our scientists' laboratories," he declared.

Ratchet was flabbergasted. "You hacked into the activity scanners on Earth?! Optimus, I am surprised at you!"

Optimus paid no attention to Ratchet's scolding. "What do you suppose...?" he trailed off as he wondered what sort of activity was taking place and activated the space bridge. Grabbing a remote that operates the space bridge while someone wasn't at the controls, he raced through, and Ironhide was right behind him.

"Optimus! Get back here! Optimus!" Ratchet called. Normally, like the obedient bot he was, he would report this straight to Primus; but he knew Optimus was a good young mech and bore no ill will towards anyone. Whatever he considered curious enough to investigate for himself, it had to be somewhat of importance. With an exasperated sigh, he raced through the space bridge, and it closed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

"**The Little Prime"**

**Summary: Optimus meets princess Elita and falls in love with her. **

**Lyrics modified by me.**

**Original lyrics belong to Disney.**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Little Mermaid © Disney**

* * *

**~The Little Prime~**

~~Chapter 4

Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet leapt through the groundbridge and landed on the Earth's surface, which was at the base of a soft, grassy hill. Beyond the peak of the hill there seemed to be some sort of a commotion, and like the curious young Prime he was, Optimus went to investigate.

Peeking over, Optimus's optics widened as he saw a massive stone castle sitting at the base of a hill in front of a lake. Many boxcars and chariots arrived, and thousands of humans went inside of the castle. From the distance he could hear the most beautiful music, the sound of human voices laughing and talking. What made the sight much more spectacular was the addition of human inventions known as fireworks. Optimus gasped in awe and started to softly giggle with excitement.

"Optimus, what is it? What is going on?" Ratchet grumbled as he and Ironhide climbed to the top of the hill, also setting eyes upon the commotion. "By the All-Spark...!" he gasped, rather frightened.

"I've never seen a human party before," Optimus said, grinning eagerly. "I have to see what the occasion is!" And with that, Optimus sped down the hill, transformed into his Earth-vehicle form, and headed for the castle.

"Optimus? Optimus?!" Ratchet called out. "Please, come back! You'll be seen!"

But Optimus was already far away. He traveled down a dirt path that went around the giant castle to where the other humans were venturing to, which was the balcony in the back of the castle, wondering what the celebration was for. When he reached the back of the castle, he hid beneath the balcony where the humans gathered, slowly and silently peeking up through the pillars of the rail. He could see the humans talking and laughing, drinking some strong-scenting beverages and dining on food. Dancing music played, and male humans took female humans by their hands, led them off, and they started dancing. Optimus was amazed; he had never seen anything so thrilling.

He noticed one small creature covered in golden-yellow fur trotting across the balcony. He had seen one of these creatures before on one of his previous ventures to Earth, and he learned these animals were called 'dogs'. This one was just as eager and excited about all the hustle and bustle going on. He barked and yipped, hopping around on all of its four legs. Then he suddenly stopped; his black nose twitched as he caught a scent. He put his snout to the ground and followed the scent, which led directly to Optimus. The young Prime gasped and ducked down, worried that the dog would reveal him. But after a moment, the dog made no sound. Cautiously peeking back over, he came face to nose with the dog, who panted contently. Optimus smiled, relieved at how calm the dog was in his presence. The dog licked his face with his wet, warm tongue, making Optimus giggle a little.

"Bumblebee! Here, boy!" called out a female voice.

The name "Bumblebee" must belong to the dog, for he suddenly perked up at the voice when the name was called and ran off. Optimus chuckled as he wiped his cheek and watched the dog head towards a human who must be his owner.

Optimus did a double-take.

Bumblebee's owner was a young girl in a white, dazzling gown with long, pink wavy hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her lips were a soft red, her cheeks a cute shade of pink, and she had a fair peachy shade of skin; she had a lovely laugh as she played with Bumblebee, and her smile was breath-taking. "Calm down, boy," the girl giggled and petted her pet.

Optimus felt something odd and unfamiliar; his spark was racing and his Energon seemed warmer. This was the closest he had ever seen a human, and she was the most fascinating and interesting of them all. He felt his cheek plates become hot as a smile slowly crept onto his face. She was...beautiful. Whatever he was feeling in his spark, he really liked it.

"Hey there, kid!" came a familiar voice; startled, Optimus turned to see Wheeljack. It made sense; the activity here must have been picked up near his laboratory. "I picked up an Energy signature here and find out it's just you. Ain't this a show, huh?"

"Wheeljack, be quiet!" Optimus shouted silently. "They'll hear you!"

Wheeljack chuckled and went beside him. "Oh, I gotcha, Prime. We're on an investigation. We're out to discover—!"

Optimus clamped his hand over Wheeljack's mouth so he couldn't risk revealing their presence, then looked back to the lovely girl. "I've never seen a human this close before..." he said softly, watching the girl play with her dog while blowing into a human musical instrument. He sighed dreamily, smiling. "She's so beautiful, isn't she...?"

Wheeljack frowned. "I don't know; that one looks kind of furry and slobbery for me," he said.

Optimus chuckled. "No, not the dog, Wheeljack," he said, and guiding his eyes to the girl. "The one playing the gobbledygook..."

"Silence, please!" said a man with dark-blue hair, almost looking black, in a sharp-blue armor with a red tie; the crowd died down and all eyes were on the man. "Silence! It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Princess Elita with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." He then gestured to an item draped under a sheet and the crowd cheered with anticipation.

Optimus smiled with a soft sigh. "So...her name is Elita...and she's a princess...and this celebration is for her..." he murmured to himself. "Someone as wonderful as her deserves such attention..."

Princess Elita giggled and wrapped her arms around the blue-haired man. "Oh, Ultra Magnus..." she said, "you really shouldn't have...!"

The man named Ultra Magnus, who was Elita's advisor and main trusted servant, smiled confidently. "I know," he said, and signaled some of the other servants to remove the sheet over the gift. "Happy birthday, Elita!"

When the sheet was removed, it revealed a large, gaudy statue of Elita. The crowd gasped, not sure what to think of it. Elita wrinkled her nose and Bumblebee growled at it. It was certainly not a gift she was expecting. It was a bit much, but she didn't want to disappoint Ultra Magnus; he was her most loyal servant and she knew he cared deeply for her. "Gee, Magnus...um...t-this is really something..." she told him, forcing a smile on her face, too kind to tell him how she truly felt about the gift.

"Yes, I commissioned it myself, Princess," Ultra Magnus said proudly, unaware of Elita's indifferent tone. "But of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but..."

"Oh, please, Ultra Magnus, do not start this again," Elita sighed as she approached the rail of the balcony; Optimus quickly ducked and hid before he could be seen. "You aren't still sore because I didn't fall for the Prince of Copenhagen, are you?"

"Now, now, Elita. It isn't me alone," Ultra Magnus explained as he joined beside her. "The whole kingdom wants you to be happily settled down with the right man."

"Well, I know he is out there somewhere..." Elita said. "I just...haven't found him yet."

"Or, perhaps you are not looking hard enough."

"Believe me, Ultra Magnus, when I find him, I will know," Elita assured, "without a doubt. It'll just...it will hit me, like lightning."

Almost instantly, there was the sound of lightning cracking in the distance. The wind also started to pick up as well, making trees nearby groan and leaves spin around, increasing in strength and speed. In a matter of minutes, the wind appeared to be roaring.

"Look out!" someone cried. "There is a tornado coming!"

* * *

**A/N: IT'S ALIVE! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"**The Little Prime"**

**Summary: Optimus rescues Elita from the storm; Unicron develops a plan.**

**Lyrics modified by me.**

**Original lyrics belong to Disney.**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Little Mermaid © Disney**

* * *

**~The Little Prime~**

~~Chapter 5

"Everyone! Hurry inside!" Ultra Magnus shouted to the frantic crowd. A tornado had appeared and was heading directly for the castle. He and the other guards led the party guests through the castle and outside towards cellars where they would seek shelter. But Elita stayed behind to ensure everyone made it out safely. Still hidden from the humans, Optimus and Wheeljack shielded their optics from the heavy wind and debris being swooped up.

"Come on, kid," the scientist said, "we have to get out of here before we're caught or sucked up by that funnel!"

"I will be fine!" Optimus told him. "You go on ahead!"

"Don't be a fool!"

"Go, Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack didn't want to leave the young Prime at the mercy of planet Earth's natural disaster, but he knew how stubborn Optimus could be and how there was hardly any chance of talking him out of something. He wished the Prime luck and fled the scene.

Optimus fully understood Wheeljack's concern for him, but he was capable of handling himself; plus, he wanted to stay and make sure Princess Elita made it out safely. But of course, the harsh winds and debris stung his optics, causing him to stumble back.

"Quickly!" the princess directed the crowd. "This way! Please hurry!" She was about to follow them out when she heard hysterical barking and whining; she turned to see her beloved dog snagged on the balcony by his collar, and the tornado was coming closer. "Bumblebee!" she cried and raced to save her pet. She tugged and pulled to get Bumblebee's collar uncaught. Each passing second became more intense as the tornado traveled closer and closer towards them.

Eventually, she freed her pet and ordered him to flee the castle as fast as he could. Being the obedient dog he is, Bumblebee complied and fled the castle. Elita was about to follow him out, but the wind knocked over the tables, which fell and pinned her to the floor of the balcony.

Ultra Magnus led the people to the safety of the cellars, and he turned when he heard Bumblebee's frantic barking as the dog hurried to them. He became very concerned when he discovered the princess wasn't with him. "Elita! Princess Elita!"

Optimus sat up after fighting the wind and was shocked to see the tornado reach that section of the castle and rip it to bits, and the balcony collapsed. Having heard Magnus's cry, he was afraid for the beautiful princess's life; once the humans were hidden in the bunkers, he surreptitiously raced towards the castle, searching amongst the debris. He lifted a hunk of rock to reveal the injured, unconscious Elita.

"Oh, no…!" he gasped. Carefully, he moved the rubble around her out of the way and freed her, shielding her from the harsh winds. He had to get her to safety. Optimus then swiftly transformed into his vehicle form, placing Elita in the back seat of his cabin, and sped away from the twister to get her somewhere safe. He thought of bringing her to the humans, but he knew it was dangerous to reveal himself. He had no choice but to flee.

The next day, Optimus met up with Ironhide, Ratchet and Wheeljack in a wide clearing surrounded by forests. Optimus gently laid the princess down on the soft grass, watching over her for any signs of movement. "I-Is she…dead…?" he asked, dreading the worst.

Ratchet knelt down and examined her by scanning her body. "It's hard to say, Optimus. Our scanners don't always work on organics."

Wheeljack got onto his knees and hovered his audio receptors over the princess's head. "I can't make out a heart beat…"

Just as Optimus was about to give up, he suddenly spotted Elita's chest rising up and down. "No, look! She's breathing! She survived! Oh, thank the maker!"

"Impressive," Ironhide tilted his head. "Guess humans aren't so easy to squish after all."

Optimus smiled and carefully stroked Elita's head. "She's…so beautiful…" he breathed lightly, feeling a harmonious warmth in his spark.

"_**What would I give to live where you are?**_

_**What would I pay to stay here beside you?**_

_**What can I do to see you**_

_**Smiling at me…?**_

* * *

_**What would we do? What would we say**_

_**If we could be together every day**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**And I could be**_

_**Part of your world…"**_

Ratchet couldn't believe it. Optimus still had hopes of being with this human! If Primus knew of this, they would all receive more than a harsh scolding. But Wheeljack found it rather amusing and interesting, and was sure to prevent Ratchet from speaking otherwise.

Princess Elita slowly regained her consciousness, awakening to the sound of a young, male voice singing. Her vision was blurred, so she couldn't see all that well. Looking up, she saw a face, a face that shined like the sun, piercing blue eyes and a gentle smile. Suddenly, the face turned and appeared surprised. Someone was coming.

"Elita!" cried a familiar voice. "Where are you?!"

"It's the princess's guardian," Optimus gasped. "We must go!"

"We can't leave her here!" Ironhide retaliated.

"She will be fine. Help is on the way. Quick, into the forest!" The four Autobots transformed and sped into the woods. Just as they were out of sight, Ultra Magnus and a small party of doctors came rushing over, Bumblebee not far behind.

"Oh, Princess Elita!" he exclaimed and helped her to her feet as Bumblebee pranced around them joyously. "Oh, you're covered in dirt and blood! We must take you to the infirmary!"

Elita dazedly looked around, as if she was searching for something. "A-A man…with a metal face…he rescued me…He was singing. He had such a wonderful voice…"

Ultra Magnus chuckled. "I'm sure you just hit your head, Elita. Now, come along so we may treat to your wounds. Come along, Bumblebee."

From the woods, the Autobots watched the humans disappear, taking Elita away to be taken care of.

Ratchet paced around, muttering to himself. "Now, now, we have to pretend none of this ever happened so Primus never finds out about this. You won't tell him, will you, Ironhide? That's right, you won't. And I won't tell him. I wish to remain in one piece. I'm more useful that way."

Optimus wore his dreamy smile, watching the princess vanish; how could he possibly forget what just happened? It was such a wonderful experience. He had met and got into contact with a human. He would remember this forever.

"_**I don't know when, I don't know how**_

_**But I know something starting right now**_

_**Watch and you'll see**_

_**Someday I'll be**_

_**Part of your world!" **_

However, the Autobots never knew they, too, were being observed from afar. Shockwave and Soundwave spied on them, allowing Unicron to see what they saw back in his lair. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, no, no, no. I cannot stand this. It is far too easy!" he exclaimed. "The young Prime is in love with a human! And not just any human, but a Princess!" He laughed uproariously, hugging his sides. "Oh, his teacher would love that." He pressed himself against the wall and headed for a window. "Oh, the great Primus's headstrong, lovesick little Prime…would make a rather interesting addition to my…little collection. I have never had a Prime before."

Peering through the window, he saw the quivering sparks and souls of all the poor Autobots who had fallen under his spell and became victims of his treachery and deception. They cowered and scattered to the shadows of their cells as he glared at them all sinisterly, chuckling darkly.

"A very fine addition, indeed."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus on this, guys! DX It's just unforgivable! But I hope you like it ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

"**The Little Prime"**

**Summary: worried for Optimus's well being, Ratchet tries to remind him of all the wonderful thing Cybertron and being an Autobot have to offer.**

**Lyrics modified by me.**

**Original lyrics belong to Disney.**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Little Mermaid © Disney**

* * *

**~The Little Prime~**

~~Chapter 6

"Optimus! Little brother!" Solus Prime huffed, standing outside of the wash racks, but her patience was wearing thin really quick, having waited longer than she should have. "Will you hurry up?! You've been in there long enough! It's my turn to wash up!"

Her annoyed expression shifted to a confused one as Optimus Prime practically pranced out of the wash racks, drying himself off, and humming. The other Primes were just as baffled and followed him around in wonder. "What's with him?" asked Nexus Prime. They watched him ready himself for the day and polish himself. He bumped into Primus on his way out.

"Oh! Good morning, Teacher," Optimus greeted with a chuckle and brushed by, still humming.

"Optimus?" Primus wondered.

"Ohhhh, he has it bad," said Micronus Prime.

"What? What does he have?"

"Isn't it obvious, Teacher? Optimus is in love!" Alchemist Prime teased, causing the other Primes to chuckle.

Primus was surprised to hear this, and looked to where Optimus left, a small wondrous smile growing on his face plate. "Optimus Prime? In love? With who?"

Meanwhile, a panicked, worried Ratchet paced as he fretted over all that has happened, and tried to assure himself things were still alright. "So far, so good. Primus doesn't know anything/ But I doubt this will remain a secret for long…!"

Above, Optimus leaned against a pillar, plucking away the petals from Acid Waste Azaleas, playing a little game he picked up from the humans. "She loves me…She love me not…" When he got to the last petal, a grin grew on his face. "She loves me!" he exclaimed happily, laughing and holding the love petal close. "I knew it! I knew she did!"

Ratchet stopped and looked to the young Prime. "Now, Optimus, let's talk about this—!"

"I need to see her again…Tonight! Wheeljack must know where another castle is for her!"

"Optimus!" Ratchet groaned. "Will you get your head back onto Cybertron where it belongs?!"

"I'll need to think of a human holoform. And when I do, we'll head to her new castle, and Ironhide will make some noise to get her attention-!"

"Right here is your home, boy!" Ratchet grabbed the eager Prime and spun him around to face him, then had him sit down. "Optimus, listen to me. The human world, it's a complete mess. But here on Cybertron is better than anything they have on their world."

_**~ "Their planet is all organic**_

_**With forests, oceans and lakes**_

_**You dream to become one of them**_

_**But that is a big mistake.**_

* * *

_**~Just look at this world around you,**_

_**This world that you call your home**_

_**What is it about those humans?**_

_**What do they have that we don't?**_

* * *

_**~On Cybertron! On Cybertron!**_

_**Here, things are shiny**_

_**There, things are tiny**_

_**I can go on!**_

* * *

_**~They drive machines like us all day**_

_**And their metals, they rust away**_

_**They all have one form,**_

_**While we can transform!**_

_**On Cybertron!**_

* * *

_**~"Here, Cybertronians are happy**_

_**Free to drive 'round far and wide**_

_**The ones on that Earth aren't happy**_

_**They're sad 'cause they have to hide.**_

* * *

_**~They hide because they can't fit in**_

_**Not just because of their size**_

_**They have to hide on a planet**_

_**With aliens with wandering eyes!**_

* * *

_**On Cybertron! On Cybertron! **_

_**They're always eating,**_

_**Here, we're just treating **_

_**On Energon!**_

* * *

_**~We can't move as easily as we wish**_

_**They get underfoot they go squish**_

_**And there's no shyness**_

_**Wetness, or dryness**_

_**On Cybertron! **_

While Ratchet pranced around the room, Ironhide snuck in to find Optimus. He found the young Prime daydreaming, no doubt about Princess Elita. He grinned excitedly; had he something wonderful to share to his pal! First he needed to get him out of there.

He crept to him and shushed him so Ratchet wouldn't be alerted. "What is is, Hide?" Optimus asked softly. The red mech whispered in his audio receptor to follow him out, and that he had something to show him. Optimus chuckled with interest, looked back at Ratchet, then took off with him.

_**~"Yeah! On Cybertron! On Cybertron!**_

_**The precious metals that gleam**_

_**They all seem**_

_**Beautiful to me!**_

* * *

_**~What do they got, a lot of land?**_

_**We got a hot, one-Autobot band!**_

_**I'll tell you what kid,**_

_**Here things are splendid**_

_**On Cybertron!**_

* * *

_**~Everyone's unique**_

_**With their own physique **_

_**On Cybertron!**_

* * *

_**~Everything's perfect**_

_**We all show respect**_

_**That's why it's greater**_

_**On this metal crater! **_

_**There, things are yucky**_

_**Here, we are lucky**_

_**On Cybertron!**_

Ratchet turned to find Optimus not where he left him. "Optimus? Optimus Prime?" As quick as it came, the magic was gone. "Oh, Primus. I ought to fuse that boy's feet to the ground so he can stop running off to who knows—!"

"Ratchet!" came a voice. Ratchet turned to see a minicon rush into the room. "Thank the maker I found you! I have an urgent message from sir Primus himself!"

"Primus wants me about something?" Ratchet said.

"He wants to see you right away," the minicon added as he took off, "something about Optimus!"

The medic quickly paled as his fuel tank flip-flopped inside him. The worst thing that could have happened had just happened. "He knows…"


	7. Chapter 7

"**The Little Prime"**

* * *

**Summary: When Primus discovers of Optimus's actions, he decides to take actions of his own to punish him. But will it only make things worse?**

**Lyrics modified by me.**

**Original lyrics belong to Disney.**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Little Mermaid © Disney**

* * *

**~The Little Prime~**

~~Chapter 7

Primus sat in his throne room, slightly slouched over in thought. His young Primes' words rang through his audio receptors regarding Optimus apparently having feelings for someone. Was it all of a sudden? Or had Optimus been seeing someone for a while? He didn't know, but perhaps Ratchet did. He was always someone his youngest Prime could talk to. That was why he summoned the medic.

"Optimus, in love…" He was still perplexed by the thought and chuckled. "I wonder who the lucky femme might be." He made a mental note to question Optimus as to why he never told anyone about his love affair, but his thoughts were put to a halt when he spotted Ratchet in the throne room entrance. "Oh, um—Come on in, Ratchet."

The medic tried not to show his trembling. He drew in a deep breath as he attempted to pull a straight, casual face. "I must not overreact. I must remain absolutely calm," he uttered to himself, and made his way towards Primus, bowing in respect before rising again. "_YES_—!" He cleared his throat—"Uh, yes, Primus, sir? How may I be of service?"

"Well, Ratchet," Primus began, "I must say I have become rather concerned about Optimus. Have you noticed any peculiar behavior of him as of late?"

"Oh, why—peculiar?" Ratchet slightly itched the back of his cranial plating. "How do you mean, peculiar, sir?"

"Well, apparently, moaning about and daydreaming, even humming to himself in a light-sparked manner. I take it you have not noticed, hmm?" Primus eyed him in a certain way that made the medic shiver a bit.

"Oh! W-Well…I…"

"Ratchet…"

"Y-Yes, sir…?" He was gestured to come closer, and did so without hesitation.

"I know you have been keeping something from me," Primus went on, slightly smirking from the corner of his lip plate.

Ratchet gulped. "Keeping…s-something…?" he stammered.

"About Optimus…?" Primus inched closer, leaning towards him.

"O-O-Optimus…?"

Primus rose slowly and leaned even closer towards him. "Yes. Being…_in love_?" He grinned a humorous, innocent grin, still not aware of the actual truth.

At this point, Ratchet could taken no more and collapsed, kneeling at Primus's feet, almost wailing. "I tried to stop him, sir! But he would not listen to me! The boy is resistant, I tell you! I told him to stay away from the humans! They are untrustworthy and unreliable and—!"

"Humans? _WHAT ABOUT HUMANS_?" Primus roared, his face contorted with anger and confusion.

Realization struck Ratchet like a hammer, his fuel tank churned as he ever so slowly coiled away from Primus. "H-Humans…?" he weakly chuckled. "W-Who, who ever said anything about humans?"

But it was too late. A now livid Primus dragged Ratchet by his antenna like a disciplined school mechling and demanded to be led where Optimus no doubt currently was.

The young mech had no idea what would be in store when his Teacher arrived.

* * *

"Come on, Ironhide," Optimus chuckled as he followed his friend into the vault. "What is this all about? Just come out with it already."

"Well, hurry on up and you'll see. It's a surprise!" Ironhide said and guided the young Prime further along. "I just happened to find this nearby while we were on Earth and just knew you'd want it."

"What do you mean?"

As Optimus looked into the vault, he then understood what Ironhide meant. He gasped as he caught sight of something familiar. It was the statue of Princess Elita at the party the other day. Even after the tornado it appeared in great shape. "Oh, my Primus…!" he exclaimed and wrapped an arm around his friend. "Ironhide, you are incredible!" He then hurried to the statue and carefully picked it up. "It looks so much like her! It even has the right shape of her eyes…" He then proceeded to daydream and imagined the statue being Elita herself, resting in the palm of his metallic hands. "Why, dearest Elita. Run away with you, where no one else may bother us? Oh…this is all so sudden…!"

He giggled to himself and sat down the statue, then stood up to notice Ironhide was stiff. "What's gotten you so still?" he asked, but didn't receive an answer. "Are you alright…?" As he approached him to make sure he was fine, he realized what had Ironhide so frightened. Both mechs backed up as a third stood in the shadows, flaring optics illuminating his face. "T-Teacher…!"

Ironhide took many steps back, knowing that things were about to get ugly, with Primus being this angry. They both became aware that he knew the truth. Ratchet wearily stood near the entrance, a sullen look on his face.

"I consider myself a reasonable teacher," he growled, then emerged from the shadows, causing Optimus to cower a little more. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!"

"B-But Teacher, I—!" Optimus tried to explain.

"Is it true that you visited Earth, and rescued a human from a natural disaster?!"

"Yes! She would have died if I hadn't, sir!"

"It is one less human to worry about," Primus scolded. "What difference would it make! Humans perish every day on that wretched planet!"

"If it's so wretched then why are there Cybertronians there?"

"Because I ordered them to, so they can keep an eye out for Unicron's whereabouts! Another reason to not venture there! Besides! What makes you believe the humans, let alone that girl, would accept our kind?! That is why we are robots in disguise!"

"You don't even know her!"

"Know her?" Primus continued. "I do not have to know her! Every human is the same! They are selfish and ruthless towards things they do not understand! They would never have feelings for—!"

Optimus could not stand to hear his teacher speak such cruel things about the humans. He felt he understood more about them than Primus did, and it angered him to the point where he had enough courage to speak out. "Primus, I _LOVE_ her!"

Upon realizing what had escaped his mouth, he gasped and stepped back as Primus's face plate became shocked. Optimus had never, ever referred to his Teacher by his name, otherwise it would be seen as an act of disrespect and rebellious behavior. Even Ratchet and Ironhide cringed at what they heard. But that was not the only thing that got Primus infuriated.

"Boy…have your sensory arrays become completely faulty?! She is a human, and you are a Cybertronian! Do you not understand!?"

"I don't care…!" Optimus shakily replied, stepping near the statue, as if to protect it. Ironhide fled for the vault entrance, hiding behind Ratchet.

"So help me, Optimus Prime, I am going to get through to you!" All three other mechs trembled as Primus transformed his servo into a blaster cannon, charging it up quickly. "And if this is the only way, then so be it!"

Optimus looked on in horror as his Teacher began blasting at the human treasures he had collected, destroying them until they were nothing but debris. Everything he had found fascinating about the humans was being ruined and crushed. Once he became aware of his voice, he tried racing after Primus, imploring him to stop.

"Teacher! No! Stop, please! Don't-Don't do this! Teacher, stop it!"

Before long, there was only one thing left to destroy—the one thing Optimus knew would break his spark if it, too, was taken away. He grabbed hold of Primus's massive arms and desperately tugged at them. "Teacher! No!"

Primus charged, aimed, and fired at the princess's statue, leaving it as nothing but a pile of smoldering rubble. Optimus felt as if his spark had been ripped out as the one thing that reminded him of Elita was obliterated. He knelt before the pile of debris and hung his head, his shoulders trembling with stifled sobs.

Primus himself, finished with his work, slowly turned away, a look of pity for his youngest pupil washing over his face as he left the vault. Ratchet and Ironhide quickly got out of the way, then cautiously approached Optimus. What could they possibly do to make this situation any better? All they could do was listen to the Prime's hurtful cries.

Ratchet was especially guilty, and wanted to console Optimus in any way he could. "Optimus…I…"

"Just go away…"

But Optimus wouldn't let him. A little hurt, Ratchet knew he deserved this. He had broken a promise, regardless if it was a complete misunderstanding. He sighed and slowly rose to do as the Prime had told him, and he left the vault with a hung head. Ironhide knew Optimus wouldn't accept any comfort from him and that his friend would want to be alone, so he followed Ratchet out without another word, leaving Optimus alone with his soiled treasures.

But he wasn't alone.

Soundwave and Shockwave watched him from the shadows, stealthily slithering in once Ratchet and Ironhide left. With non-existing smiles, they grinned darkly, approaching him from behind in complete silence. It wasn't until they spoke that Optimus became aware of their presence. He looked up, blinking away any remaining tears, and shivered as a haunting feeling coiled around his spark.

"Poor boy," said Shockwave. "Poor, poor boy. He has a very serious problem."

An ominous, raspy voice emanated from Soundwave, flickering on its visor of a face. "If only there was something we could do to solve this terrible conundrum. Oh! But there is something…!"

Optimus sniffed fearfully. "W-Who are you…?" he asked meekly.

"There is no need to be afraid," Shockwave informed him. "We represent someone who can help you. Someone who can make all your dreams come true."

"Just imagine, young Prime," the two spoke in unison. "You and your princess, together. Forever."

"What are you talking about?"

Then Soundwave hissed, "Unicron…has great powers."

The atmosphere of the room darkened even more at the mentioning of that name. Optimus gasped softly, knowing that name only meant trouble. "U-Unicron, the Destroyer? No…I couldn't possibly—no! Get away! Let me be!" he cried, turning away.

"Suit yourself," shrugged Shockwave and the two attempted to leave. "It was merely a suggestion…" With that, he scuffled the pile of what remained of the statue.

Optimus looked to it and frowned to himself. He diligently fingered any larger bits of debris, remembering Elita's beautifully sculpted face and eyes. He wanted to see it, in person, up close. He didn't care if his Teacher forbade it. He truly cared for her, and wanted to see her again. He turned to them. "Wait!"

Reaching midway of the vault, they turned towards him, grinning once again. "_Yeees_…?"

* * *

Ratchet and Ironhide did not leave, like Primus. They waited outside, a good distance from the vault. None of them wanted to leave without Optimus. They at least wanted to know if he was alright. Of course, the current answer was obviously not.

"Poor Optimus," Ironhide sadly grumbled as he kicked over a hunk of metal. "He didn't deserve any o' that." Then he turned swiftly towards Ratchet. "Why did ya tell him?! You promised ya wouldn't! Now Optimus is hurtin' somethin' awful!"

"Look, I didn't mean to give it away to Primus!" Ratchet retorted. "It was an accident! I thought that…"

He trailed off when from the corner of his optic he saw Optimus leave the vault with two ominous-appearing mechs as a spacebridge appeared, immediately raising his concern. "Optimus?" he called, and they both raced after them. "Optimus, what is the meaning of this riff-raff?"

"I am going to see Unicron," Optimus plainly replied, not even making eye contact with Ratchet.

The medic gasped and grabbed his arm. "U-Unicron, the Destroyer? Optimus, you mustn't! He's vile and vicious, the anti-spark itself—!"

Optimus angrily tore his arm from him and spoke in a spiteful tone. "Then why don't you go tell my Teacher?! You have quite a niche for that!" Then he resumed going after Shockwave and Soundwave through the bridge to Earth.

Ratchet slowed, taken aback by the young Prime's hurtful words. "But…But, I…" There was no time for explanations. He ushered Ironhide to follow and they stepped through the bridge after them, trying to stop Optimus from making possibly the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG PAUSE! DX IT'S SIMPLY UNFORGIVABLE! I received many requests to continue this as soon as possible, and after watching a Little Mermaid clip on YouTube, it inspired me to do so. So now, here you go! Chapter 7! **


End file.
